Definitivamente iba a matarle
by Ann Aseera
Summary: "Iba a matar a Carriedo. Definitivamente iba a matar a Carriedo." Cuando ambos son elegidos prefectos en quinto, Arthur y Antonio saben que algo no va a acabar bien. Todo el mundo sabe que se odian desde primero. Y cuando tienen que trabajar codo con codo, la cosa puede ir incluso a peor. / Hogwarts AU / SpUk


Parece que estoy desaparecida pero no, en realidad sigo viva. Más o menos. Tan viva como dejan el estrés y la universidad y el estrés en general.

_"Iba a matar a Carriedo. Definitivamente iba a matar a Carriedo." Cuando ambos son elegidos prefectos en quinto, Arthur y Antonio saben que algo no va a acabar bien. Todo el mundo sabe que se odian desde primero. Y cuando tienen que trabajar codo con codo, la cosa puede ir incluso a peor. / Hogwarts AU / SpUk_

**Pairing:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo x Arthur Kirkland

**Rated**: T, porque son muy mal hablados pero ya conocéis mi estilo de escritura (en caso negativo, bienvenido a mis fics :D)

**Palabras:** 5713

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios bla bla bla, Hogwarts no es mio bla bla bla

**Warnings:** Creo que no gran cosa, simplemente que he decidido que a Antonio se le llame Carriedo en vez de Fernandez para no hacerme la picha un lío con las nacionalidades, como si fueran todos ingleses aunque sepamos que no lo son, o sea que Fernandez es su nombre del medio y tal.

**Comentarios** al final del fic

* * *

><p><span><strong>Definitivamente iba a matarle<strong>

Antonio suspiró por vez decimosexta en tan solo media hora. Ya era suficiente, que se apañaran los críos como pudieran, él se había cansado. Se había ofrecido a ayudar a unos chicos de primero que tenían problemas con sus tareas pero básicamente se estaban aprovechando de él. Vale que era prefecto y ahora tenía que hacer esas cosas, pero en ningún sitio ponía: hazles los deberes a esos renacuajos. Los chicos protestaron cuando Antonio se levantó dispuesto a irse.

―Lo siento chicos, pero es vuestro deber curraros esto. Sólo… intentad terminarlos antes de mañana, ¿sí? No queréis ver a la profesora McGonagall cabreada.

Los niños pusieron caras de terror e inmediatamente volvieron a su faena. Antonio salió de allí ―la biblioteca, que hacían esos pobres e inocentes niños, que aún estaban en primero, en la biblioteca, él podía contar las veces que había estado allí dentro con los dedos de las manos― y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Más le valía aplicarse el cuento, que él también tenía varias cosas que entregar al día siguiente y aún no había comenzado. Típico.

Entró en la sala común, diciendo la contraseña rápidamente, y allí en su sitio de siempre, una mesita que estaba lo suficientemente apartada para que la gente no molestara, pero suficientemente cerca para que el fuego de la chimenea se notara, estaban Gilbert y Francis.

―¡Eh tío! ―exclamó Gilbert, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y riéndose ante la cara de cansancio de Antonio ―. ¿Dónde andabas? Creía que ibas a resolverles un par de dudas a los de primero y volvías.

―Y lo hice ―protestó Antonio ―. Solo que tenían bastantes más dudas de las que esperaba.

Francis, Gilbert y Antonio eran un trío peculiar. Nadie sabía muy bien que pensar de ellos, pero como habían acabado en Gryffindor, la gente solía pensar: deben ser buenos chicos, por algo estarán en esa casa.

Físicamente, no se parecían en nada; Francis era rubio con el pelo bien cuidado con media melenita que a menudo, para agradecimiento de todas las jóvenes fans con las que contaba, se recogía en una coletita para que no le molestara en la cara; Gilbert era, básicamente, un metamorfomago. Nadie en la escuela había visto jamás su verdadero color de pelo o de ojos, ya que desde que podían recordar, lo llevaba blanco y rojos respectivamente. Su hermano pequeño, Ludwig, era rubio y de ojos azules y por lo que habían visto Antonio y Francis, también lo eran sus padres, así que podían asumir que Gilbert en realidad sería igual; y Antonio, por último, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes y brillantes, y con la piel más morena que sus dos amigos, completaba el trío.

Incluso si en aspecto físico hubieran sido trillizos, los tres tenían personalidades muy distintas, y cuando se conocieron estaba claro que iban a ocurrir dos cosas: 1) Los tres iban a odiarse con toda su alma. 2) Se iban a convertir en mejores amigos. Para fortuna de todos, había ocurrido lo último.

Eran, por supuesto, los típicos que no dudan en colarse por los pasillos de Hogwarts de noche y a escondidas, que rompen las reglas y se dedican a gastar bromas y que luego sonríen ampliamente y cuentan con el favor de los profesores. Dignos de ser llamados Gryffindor.

Por esto, los tres se habían sorprendido cuando le llegó la carta Antonio comunicándole que había sido elegido prefecto. Por supuesto, para ellos parecía solo una artimaña de los profesores para mantenerles controlados, pero Antonio se tomaba sus deberes como prefecto muy en serio.

Además, ser prefecto le concedía muchas ventajas que sus amigos no podían disfrutar. Se dedicaba a recordárselo a diario. Todo sería MUCHO más perfecto, si uno de los prefectos de Slytherin no fuera Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland, prefecto de Slytherin y completo idiota. Habían chocado el primer día en el tren de ida a Hogwarts. Había sido desagradable y antipático y Antonio solo estaba tratando de hacer amigos por el amor de Dios, tenían once años.

Luego había encontrado a Francis y a Gilbert. Ambos venían de grandes, puras y respetables familias de magos, al igual que Kirkland. Antonio era mestizo, y su madre, la bruja, había muerto cuando tenía seis años, así que no estaba muy metido en ese mundo.

Francis y Gilbert sabían de la existencia del otro, porque en una comunidad como la aristocracia mágica, por supuesto que lo iban a saber, y se sorprendieron mutuamente cayéndose bien. Por supuesto, aceptaron a Antonio con los brazos abiertos. Ambos sabían también acerca de Kirkland, claro está y le dijeron a Antonio que no se preocupara; era un imbécil.

La familia de Gilbert era enteramente Slytherin, pero él había entrado a Gryffindor. Por fortuna, sus padres se habían alegrado igual y le habían felicitado. El alivio de Gilbert había sido inmenso. La familia de Francis, sin embargo, era puramente Gryffindor, y Antonio y Gilbert sospechaban que esa era la única razón por la que Francis había querido entrar a Gryffindor; no obstante, no eran quienes para quejarse. La madre de Antonio había sido Hufflepuff, y este se había decepcionado levemente al enterarse varios días después de que su madre había ido a una casa diferente, pero pronto se le había pasado. Los tres eran, ya en quinto curso, Gryffindors orgullosos.

Antonio se medio copió el trabajo de McGonagall y de Snape porque no le daba tiempo a terminarlo todo y a la que se dieron cuenta eran las dos de la mañana. Solo quedaban en pie gente de quinto, sexto (aunque menos) y séptimo.

―Tío, esta cantidad de trabajo es inhumano ―se quejó Antonio, dejando la pluma en la mesa, agitando la mano para quitarse el dolor.

―Pensad que ya queda menos para el baile de Navidad ―apuntó Francis ―. Si tenemos todo la faena al día podremos disfrutarlo el triple. ―Tras decir esto, aún escribiendo, sonrió y levantó la vista hacia sus amigos alzando las cejas.

―Yo no doy más de mí hoy. ―Gilbert dejó también su pluma en la mesa.

―¡Pero si ya has terminado todo el trabajo! ―protestó Antonio ―. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan rápido?

―Buena organización, querido amigo, algo de lo que vosotros dos ―señaló acusadoramente a Antonio y a Francis― carecéis completamente.

―Gilbert… ―Antonio hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito ―. ¿Me dejas acabar de copiarme el resto? ¿Por favor?

Gilbert apartó la mirada, dando un suspiro. Mierda. Nadie podía resistirse a la cara de cachorrito de Antonio y eso era un hecho. Y si le dejaba copiarse a Antonio, éste le dejaría copiarse a Francis. Otro día más en el que básicamente el único que trabajaba era Gilbert. Por qué se extrañaba siquiera.

――――――――――――――――

Faltaba poco para Navidad. Bueno, relativamente poco. Halloween había pasado hacía nada (dos o tres semanas) y los profesores ya estaban apretando en las clases para poder acabar el temario correspondiente antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

McGonagall, al ser la subdirectora, era la persona delegada por Dumbledore para preparar el baile. Todos los alumnos conocían a la profesora McGonagall y lo estricta que era, así que procuraban hacer bien lo que les mandara y no darle razones para ponerse echa una furia.

Con motivo de la preparación de la celebración, McGonagall decidió convocar una reunión de prefectos, para dejarles claro cuáles eran sus deberes. Al ser el comienzo de ciclos de prefectos, siendo todos de quinto, aún debían acostumbrarse a la responsabilidad de su cargo.

Por lo tanto, a las siete estaban los ocho delante del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, esperando a que esta llegara y comenzara la "charla".

Antonio y Emma de Gryffindor. Emma le caía bien, se habían hecho muy amigos en primero, y habían salido un par de veces (su hermano no había estado muy de acuerdo, incluso si Antonio había intentado hacer su amigo, no parecía muy por la labor)

Kirland y Arlovskaya de Slytherin. Por supuesto, Antonio no desaprovechó ni un momento para dirigirle su típica mirada de odio a Arthur Kirkland. Aunque el hecho de que Arlovskaya estuviera también le amedrentaba un poco. Todo el mundo sabía que era una de las brujas más talentosas de la escuela, que su familia era muy poderosa, y que más te valía no meterte con ella ni con su primo, Braginsky.

Elizabeta y Tino de Hufflepuf. A Antonio le caían bien ambos, con Elizabeta había pasado muy buenos ratos y normalmente estaban en el mismo grupo de estudio, y aunque no tenía relación con Tino, era un chico muy amable con todo el mundo. Un mago muy poderoso, eso sí, verle en clase daba hasta miedo.

Y Oxenstierna y Lucille de Ravenclaw. Antonio no sabía que pensar de Oxenstierna. Era muy grande, muy frío y muy callado. No había hablado prácticamente nunca con él, y normalmente iba con Tino o con Soren (a Soren si lo conocía, Gryffindor como una casa, muy ruidoso. Buen amigo, mejor bebedor). Y Lucille Bonnefoy por supuesto, prima de Francis. Había intentado ligar con ella una vez y entonces procedió a descubrir porque los Bonnefoy eran tan respetados en el mundo mágico.

McGonagall no tardó en llegar, disculpándose por el retraso, y se quedó fuera del despacho, en la puerta, dirigiéndose a ellos para hablarles antes de entrar.

―Como ya sabéis, se va a organizar, a petición de los alumnos, una petición que el director muy amablemente ha tenido la bondadez de aceptar y encasquetarme a mí, el baile de Navidad. Por supuesto, necesito vuestra ayuda para que todo esté en orden. Os voy a ir llamando, porque os he dividido en varios grupos que he considerado los mejores para cada trabajo. Arlovskaya, Oxenstierna, sois los primeros. Los demás podéis esperar aquí.

La Slytherin miró al Ravenclaw como retándole a que dijera algo, pero éste se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de la profesora McGonagall y ambos entraron al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Antonio reanudó la conversación que estaba teniendo con Emma y con Elizabeta, alegremente, mientras Kirkland se cruzaba de brazos, exasperado por tener que esperar más tiempo aún. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido o bien una mirada seria. Antonio no le había visto sonreír prácticamente en ningún momento. Tal vez no sabía sonreír. Pobre Kirkland que no sabía sonreír. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal todos estos años.

―¿Qué crees que miras con esa cara de imbécil, Carriedo? ―No. Era definitivamente así de imbécil.

―No sabía si eras tan feo por la luz o simplemente era tu cara, pero creo que es tu cara, siento que tengas que cargar con esa mierda.

―Al menos lo mío tiene solución, tu eres gilipollas, eso no tiene arreglo.

―¿A si? Dime eso después de que te de otra paliza en clase de transformaciones.

―¡Los dos! Parad ya. ―Esa era Emma. Antonio le hizo caso y se disculpó porque no le gustaba que Emma le regañara. Kirkland chasqueó la lengua pero tampoco contestó nada más. El silencio cayó unos minutos y después Oxestierna y Arlovskaya salieron.

―Lucille y Tino, McGonagall os quiere dentro ―dijo Arlovskaya. Oxenstierna se esperó fuera a que Lucille terminara pero la otra asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Kirkland y se dirigió a su sala común. Era de esperar de Arlovskaya, muy típico.

Emma empezó a comentarle a Antonio cuál era su idea para el vestido, y Antonio no entendía demasiado, pero asentía. Elizabeta no tardó en unirse a la conversación y cuando se dieron cuenta, los otros dos habían salido.

―Emma y Elizabeta ―dijo Tino, sonriendo a Elizabeta.

―¡Está bien, es nuestro turno! Vuelve a la sala común, Tino, yo volveré luego con Emma y con Antonio.

―Está bien, si tú lo dices, nos vemos luego.

Los dos Ravenclaw y Tino emprendieron la marcha mientras Elizabeta y Emma se disponían a entrar. Emma se giró hacia Antonio y Kirkland, que se acababan de dar cuenta que solo quedaban ellos dos.

―Nada de peleas. Os lo advierto. ―Tras decir eso entró al despacho y cerró la puerta.

Arthur y Antonio se quedaron en silencio, esperando, pasaron unos minutos y aquello era cada vez más incómodo. Antonio empezó a mover las manos y luego los dedos, solo por hacer algo, y pronto comenzó con los golpecitos en la pared. Podía ver como Kirkland estaba intentando mantener su compostura, así que continuó con los golpecitos en la pared, ahora con las manos y con el pie.

―¡Para de una vez! ―Ahí estaba. Antonio empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Sacar de quicio a Kirkland era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

―¿Por qué?

―Carriedo, por una vez en tu vida, ¿puedes dejar de ser un bastardo insoportable y parar?

―Espera, ¿yo soy el bastardo insoportable ahora? Creo que normalmente ese papel te corresponde a ti, señorito.

―¿¡Perdona!? Pero si eres tú siempre el de las pullas. Eres tú siempre el que está buscando pelea y eres tú siempre el que no puede mantenerse callado.

―¡No es verdad! ¡Eres tú el estirado, frío y desagradable!

―¡Tú eres el problemático!

Antonio se quedó callado un momento porque… Tal vez Kirkland no estuviera del todo equivocado. Siempre lo había visto como el imbécil que le molestaba pero… Él, Francis y Gilbert le molestaban más aún.

―Mira ―empezó a decir el Slytherin ―. Esto tiene que salir bien y claramente quedamos nosotros dos, o sea que nos va a tocar trabajar juntos. Por una vez podrías intentar cerrar la boca y que no nos metamos en problemas.

―Muy bien, lo mismo va para ti.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Elizabeta y Emma no tardaron en salir. Ambas estaban bastante contentas mientras comentaban entre ellas lo que habían estado hablando con McGonagall probablemente.

―Os toca chicos ―dijo Emma ―.Te esperamos aquí fuera, Antonio, intenta no tardar demasiado.

―Se hará lo que se pueda ―rio Antonio, entrando después de Kirkland y cerrando la puerta.

Dentro del despacho ya estaba la profesora McGonagall, mirando a ambos alumnos, con su expresión severa de siempre.

―Kirkland, Carriedo, tomad asiento. Como ya sabéis, estáis aquí porque como prefectos y responsables que sois de cada casa, entra en vuestro deber la ayuda en la organización de este tipo de eventos que están destinados al disfrute de los alumnos. Os he dividido en cuatro grupos y a vosotros os ha tocado la organización general. Kirkland, eres un alumno que destaca en organización y en limpieza a la hora de hacer las cosas, y Carriedo eres un alumno que destaca por sus habilidades sociales. Espero que juntos podáis llevaros bien para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

La profesora McGonagall paró un segundo para mirarles y asegurarse de que habían comprendido cuál era su cometido, y a continuación les entregó un pergamino donde estaban escritas todas las cosas a tener pendientes.

―Ahí tenéis toda la información del baile, una vez estén los puntos más importantes claros, también será vuestro deber informar a la gente. Por supuesto, podéis hacer uso de vuestros compañeros prefectos, sobre todo para las casas que no controláis, pero está bajo vuestro mando. Sois los encargados de que todo salga bien, es el cargo de más responsabilidad de todos, así que repito; espero que superen sus diferencias, porque no quiero ver esto arruinado sólo porque ustedes se pasan el día discutiendo.

Kirkland y Antonio tragaron saliva los dos y asintieron ante las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

―Vale, ya podéis marcharos, no tengo nada más que deciros, pero les recomendaría que echaran un buen vistazo al pergamino y se pusieran de acuerdo cuanto antes porque el tiempo apremia, y los otros tres grupos ya van a empezar a trabajar.

Ambos volvieron a asentir y tras un "Buenas noches profesora McGonagall" de su parte, salieron del despacho.

―Está bien, Carriedo. Mañana quedamos en la biblioteca y miramos esto con tranquilidad.

―Espera, ¿qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Biblioteca?

―¿Prefieres salir fuera? Empieza a hacer bastante frío.

―¿Pero por qué mañana?

―Cuanto antes nos quitemos esto de encima mejor. Además, McGonagall ya lo ha dicho, el tiempo apremia y preferiría que no fuéramos nosotros los responsables de que algo saliera mal.

―Oh, está bien. Pero no a la biblioteca. Mejor vamos al gran comedor, allí se puede, ya sabes, hablar.

―Bueno, lo que sea. Mañana después de clases. Tenemos pociones a última hora o sea que iremos directamente. No creas que vas a poder escaquearte.

―Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que seas tan insoportable. Nos vemos mañana.

―――――――――――

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a él. Arthur se preguntó que había hecho mal para merecer eso. No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía. Por qué, precisamente de entre todos, con ÉL.

Apenas llegó a la sala común, se tiró en uno de los sofás, boca abajo. Tal vez si se ahogaba ahora no tendría que ocurrir nada de eso.

―¿Arthur? ¿Ya has terminado?

Arthur gruñó como única respuesta ante la pregunta de Andrei. Tanto él como Lukas seguían estudiando, o sea que se figuró que también debería ponerse a ello. Tenía faena por terminar, y al final se había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba.

Sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo, se levantó del sofá y miró en dirección a sus dos amigos.

―Sí, ya hemos terminado.

―¿Y cómo ha ido? ¿Tenéis mucha faena?

―¿Qué si tenemos mucha faena? No podría haber ido peor.

―Oh vamos, ―murmuró Lukas ―. No puede haber sido para tanto, solo es un baile.

―No lo entendéis, nos han dividido por grupos.

―¿Por eso Arlovskaya ha llegado tan pronto? Creía que simplemente se había cansado y había conseguido que McGonagall nos quitara 50 puntos. De nuevo.

―Exacto. Nos ha puesto por parejas para acelerar la organización. Y a mí me ha tocado LA organización. Básicamente, encargarse de que todo está bien, que todo está correcto ANTES del baile, DURANTE el baile y DESPUÉS del baile.

―Bueno, no está tan mal ―le consoló Andrei ―. Es algo que se te da bastante bien, a mi parecer.

―No lo entendéis.

―Está claro que quieres decírnoslo, ¿por qué no lo haces ya? ―Lukas dejó la pluma mientras decía esto, y tanto Andrei como él se giraron hacia él. Estaban solos en ese momento en la sala común, y Arthur respiró hondo.

―Me ha emparejado con Carriedo.

―Oh… ―Los dos comprendieron al instante.

Andrei, Lukas y Arthur. Llevaban siendo amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron. Las familias de Arthur y Lukas eran amigas y estaban muy unidas, era casi de extrañar que no les uniera ningún lazo de sangre. Habían crecido juntos y habían decidido desde el principio que iban a ir a la misma casa. A Arthur le gustaba Ravenclaw, pero cuando Lukas y Andrei entraron a Slytherin, tenía claro que él también entraría en esa casa. No se arrepentía por nada en el mundo. A Andrei le conocieron cuando eran niños. Famila lejana de Arthur, otra familia de magos grande. Sus padres habían muerto, y su tía, que era prima de la madre de Arthur, se había hecho cargo de él.

Con la personalidad del joven Andrei, bastante diferente de Arthur y Lukas, había conseguido encajar perfectamente con la pareja. Slytherin de pura cepa, tal como Lukas, ninguno de ellos lo había dudado ni un segundo con el sombrero seleccionador.

Como amigos cercanos que eran de Arthur, los tres se lo contaban todo. Eran como una única entidad, no había nada sobre uno que los otros dos no supieran.

Así que por supuesto eran conscientes de que la primera vez que había visto a Antonio, sus piernas le habían flaqueado, se le habían subido los colores y su estómago se había llenado de mariposas _dándole puñetazos_.

Y claramente, también sabían que su reacción natural en esos momentos es ser aún más frío y desagradable que de normal, para que nadie note que es lo que le está pasando. Y Carriedo no se lo había tomado muy a bien. Después de eso, Arthur se había pasado varios días diciéndose a sí mismo noche tras noche que era idiota. Por supuesto, Carriedo se había juntado con los otros dos imbéciles, y eso no había ayudado, y no sabía cómo, habían acabado con un tipo de enemistad.

Lukas y Andrei pensaban que Arthur era gilipollas. Arthur podía confirmarles que era definitivamente gilipollas. Y el hecho de que CADA vez que veía a Carriedo por el pasillo la cosa seguía igual no ayudaba.

El primer año tenían apenas once años. Había sido un enamoramiento de niño pequeño y no habría llevado a gran cosa de todos modos. Cuando empezó cuarto, de repente, algo había cambiado. La voz de Antonio cambió y _oh señor_ definitivamente se había hecho más guapo. La barbilla había empezado a perder su redondez y los labios se le habían afinado. Cuando sonreía los dientes le brillaban y Arthur sabía que estaba perdido. Se pasó todo el año intentando evitarlo, pero no era como si el trío de imbéciles fueran a dejar que eso ocurriera.

Y entonces empezó quinto, y _OH SEÑOR_ Arthur estaba perdido. Aun recordaba uno de los primeros días del año, cuando aún no hacía tanto frío, y estaban disfrutando de los primeros días de curso fuera, al lado del lago, y Carriedo se había quitado la camiseta para tirarse y darse un chapuzón y definitivamente Arthur había tenido que ponerse los libros encima de la entrepierna y aquello había sido una tortura.

Y tenían que compartir un montón de obligaciones y aquello significaba estar cerca de él, sin los otros dos, y Arthur por supuesto se había encargado de hacerles saber a Andrei y Lukas todo esto, y Arthur odiaba su vida.

Aquello era el colmo de los colmos, porque de entre todas las personas con las que trabajar, le había tocado él. Una parte de él, chillaba como una niña adolescente, y la otra parte de él quería que alguien le hiciera un avada kedabra y acabara con su sufrimiento.

―Hemos quedado para mañana, para mirar todo el tema de la organización.

―Bueno, yo te digo que aproveches ―dijo Andrei despreocupadamente.

―¿Eh?

―Que aproveches la situación, no vas a volver a tener una oportunidad así en tu vida.

―¿Para qué? ―Arthur estaba confuso. Y está fue Lukas el que contestó, medio sonriendo.

―Para tirártelo. ―Lukas habló despacio, vocalizando, como si Arthur fuera un niño pequeño mientras Andrei asentía.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―Arthur se puso totalmente colorado, y se llevó las manos a la cara―. En primer lugar: no. En segundo lugar: incluso si no fuera no, me odia. Me lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones.

―¿Por qué no? Oh, vamos, Arthur, llevas mojando tus bragas de quinceañera por él desde hace tiempo ―protestó Andrei.

―Y a lo mejor el piensa lo mismo de ti, ¿sabes? Desde el exterior parece que os odiéis los dos. Recíprocamente.

―Eso es porque le odio de verdad.

―Arthur…

―¡AJH! Bueno, no le odio, pero tirármelo no es una opción.

Andrei y Lukas suspiraron, negando con la cabeza. Sabían cómo se sentía Arthur así que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriría.

Arthur volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá, con la cara hacia abajo. Definitivamente, era mejor morir. Era mejor morir ahora y no tener que sufrir nunca más.

―――――――――――――――

Estaban en clase de pociones, la ya tradicional clase compartida por Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Arthur estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí, pero no podía. Contaba con la suerte de que Snape hacía la vista gorda porque era de Slytherin, y era de hecho uno de sus mejores alumnos (se le daba especialmente bien la asignatura de pociones), pero el día de hoy estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

Lukas, a su lado, le salvó varias veces de que el caldero explotara, y aunque al final de la clase la poción salió aceptable, Arthur estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes.

Se despidió de Lukas y Andrei con un murmuro de "Nos vemos luego" y se dirigió a donde estaban los Gryffindor.

―Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt, Carriedo.

―Kirkland ―respondieron los tres a la vez, haciendo que Arthur levantara una ceja.

Arthur estaba intentando no mirar fijamente a Carriedo, lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Señor, por qué le pasaba esto.

―No perdamos tiempo, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos. ―Por favor que aquello terminara ya.

―Está bien, está bien, sé que estás impaciente por disfrutar de mi compañía, no voy a hacerte esperar más. Luego nos vemos, tíos.

Dicho esto, Carriedo empezó a andar hacia el comedor, seguido de Arthur, que notaba como le quemaban las orejas. Por fortuna, no parecía que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta.

Una vez en el comedor, Arthur se sentó primero, y Carriedo se sentó a su lado y estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca. ¿Por qué se había sentado tan cerca? Las piernas empezaban a temblarle de nuevo y notaba como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

―Vale, entonces he estado hablando con Emma, y me ha dicho que el tema de la música ya está claro, aunque tienen alguna duda sobre que sería mejor s- Kirkland, ¿me estás escuchando?

―Claro que te estoy escuchando, sigue hablando por favor.

―Está bien… Estás muy raro hoy, ¿tienes fiebre?

―No tengo fiebre, ¿¡por qué iba a tener fiebre!? Carriedo haz el favor de centrarte en el asunto que nos concierne.

―¡Vale, vale! ¡Sólo me estaba preocupando! No hace falta ponerse así.

Continuaron hablando del tema de la música que estaba prácticamente decidido, al igual que la decoración, la comida y la bebida, y la seguridad. No es que se necesitara seguridad, pero… Nunca se sabe. Además, los de primero, segundo y tercero no podían ir a la fiesta, así que tendrían que designar a alguien para que comprobara los nombres en una lista o algo.

A lo tonto a lo tonto, se les pasaron las horas. Los dos estaban más juntos de lo que a Arthur le gustaría con las cabezas agachadas, casi tocándose, mientras Carriedo escribía algo en el pergamino.

―Y… creo que esto es todo. Por supuesto hace falta llevarlo a cabo y bla bla bla. Y comunicárselo al resto de los prefectos.

―Vale, pero espera, porque no hemos acabado de hablar el tema de la bebida.

―Uhm, cierto…

Ambos volvieron a agacharse sobre el papel, y en ese momento empezó a entrar gente en el comedor. No se dieron cuenta, porque estaban ensimismados con su faena, hasta que Emma aterrizó en el otro lado de Arthur.

―¡Bueno, señores organizadores! ¿Todo claro?

―¡Emma! ―Antonio la saludó sonriente ―. Sip, acabamos de terminar y- ¿De dónde ha salido toda esta gente?

―Bueno, es la hora de cenar y esas cosas.

―Mierda ―murmuró Arthur. El tiempo se les había pasado volando. Podía sentir los ojos sobre él, estaba en la maldita mesa de Gryffindor ―. Ya hablaremos del resto supongo, y hablaremos con el resto de los prefectos.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu huye a tu mesa, yo me encargo.

Tanto Antonio como Emma se echaron a reír y Arthur le lanzó una mirada mortífera antes de volver con sus amigos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba ese imbécil.

――――――――――――――――――

―En serio, el día que aprendáis a hacer los nudos de corbata le haré un sacrificio al Dios de vuestra elección, porque esto empieza a ser patético ―gruñó Gilbert.

Los tres estaban ya vestidos, y llevaban la última moda en el mundo mágico, el traje muggle con la túnica abierta encima. Varios chicos iban a ir así porque era algo que se estaba estilando, y ellos no iban a ser menos desde luego.

―De ti lo entiendo Francis, porque eres tan poco muggle que tiras hasta para atrás. ¡Pero Antonio! ¡Se supone que tu padre hace estas cosas!

―Intentó enseñarme pero nunca le llegué a coger el truco.

―Pero agradecemos muuuucho tu ayuda Gilbert.

―Os odio.

Los tres estaban por fin preparados, y se dispusieron a salir a la sala común. Francis iba acompañado de una chica de séptimo, pero que parecía de quinto como ellos, Gilbert con otra chica de su curso y Antonio no tardó en ofrecerle su brazo a Emma, que lo aceptó encantada.

―Ya verás cuando nos vea mi hermano, se va a poner hecho una furia. ―Emma se rió alegremente. Antonio pensó que no era tan divertido.

Bajaron con el resto y cuando llegaron a donde estaban el resto de las casas, Elizabeta acudió a su encuentro, alabando el vestido de Emma.

―Oh, Em, es precioso.

―Gracias Eli, la verdad es que estoy especialmente contenta.

Antonio no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Él era uno de los responsables de que todo saliera bien. Unos metros más para allá vio a Kirkland, que aunque estaba nervioso como él, mantenía su compostura, frío y sin sentimientos como siempre. Antonio bufó.

La fiesta fue perfectamente. La música fue acertada, y aunque los profesores les acompañaron al inicio de la velada, no molestaron demasiado. Cuando decidieron salir de allí y dejar a los alumnos solos en el Gran Comedor, los de séptimo no tardaron en sacar el alcohol.

Francis, Gilbert y Antonio lo celebraron, al igual que, para ser sinceros, casi todo el resto de alumnos. Los prefectos se habían reunido para hablar de ello, por supuesto, así como con los delegados de clase de séptimo. Todos habían estado de acuerdo, así que siendo ellos los responsables, habían decidido llevarlo a cabo.

―――――――――――――

Era ya tarde, y Emma y Antonio estaban besando afuera, en el jardín, cuando Vincent, el hermano de Emma, apareció detrás suya. Apartó a su hermana delicadamente, y luego cogió a Antonio del cuello y lo levantó.

―Imbécil, ya te advertí la última vez que no volvieras a tocar a mi hermana.

―Oh, Vincent, es agradable verte de nuevo, deberíamos quedar algún día. Ya sabes, afianzar lazos y-

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que Vincent le dio un puñetazo que le envió a la otra punta del paseo.

―Vale, me ha quedado claro, tranquilo, ¡no hace falta que me des otra tunda, tío! ¡Vale!

Vincent paró a medio a camino y Emma se acercó a donde estaba Antonio, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Siento mucho todo esto, Antonio, en serio.

―No pasa nada, no es tu culpa si tu hermano es un psicópata.

―Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, pero creo que sería mejor si le acompañara a su sala común para que se tranquilice. No le sienta muy bien el alcohol.

―Claro, claro, no te preocupes por mí. Nos vemos mañana.

―Nos vemos mañana.

Tras decir esto, Antonio se quedó solo, así que permaneció en el suelo un rato, hasta que oyó voces de alguien. Se levantó lentamente, y reconoció a Kirkland y a su cita.

―De entre todos, ¡de entre todos! ¿Tenías que enrollarte con Bonnefoy?

―¡Soy una persona libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera!

―¿¡Y encima cuándo eres mi cita!?

―¡No me has hecho caso en toda la noche!

―¡Porque estaba pendiente de que todo salga bien!

―¡Pues fíjate, algo no ha salido bien! ¡A la próxima sabrás de que tendrías que haber estado más pendiente!

La chica entró furiosa al castillo y Antonio empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando intentó levantarse le entró un buen mareo. Tal vez no tendría que haber bebido tanto. Demasiado tarde.

Por lo que veía Kirkland también había bebido demasiado porque ahora mismo estaba apoyándose en uno de los bancos para no caerse.

―¿Carriedo?

―¡EEEEEL MISMO! ¿Qué, te han dado calabazas? De las buenas. ¡JA! ¡CON FRANCIS! Han preferido a Francis que a ti, como te sientes al respecto.

―Bueno, tampoco veo que estés aquí con nadie, no tienes nada que decir.

―Estaba. Pero su hermano es un psicópata así que me he llevado una… pequeña… paliza. Bueno ha sido solo un golpe pero que fuerte pega ese cabrón.

Kirkland se sentó en el banco y Antonio decidió que él también necesitaba sentarse.

――――――――――――

Arthur se sentó en el banco. No debería haber bebido tanto. De repente notó un movimiento a su lado y vio que Carriedo había decidido imitarlo. ¡Justo en ese momento, no, por favor!

―Que haces.

―Sentarme en el banco.

―Estaba yo.

―Yo estaba fuera primero.

―Pues a lo mejor me iré.

―¿Ala, por qué? Yo que he venido a sentarme. Y mantener una conversación o yo que sé.

Arthur le miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Por qué era tan jodidamente atractivo. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios. Tal vez. Sólo por una vez. Una vez no haría daño, ¿verdad?

――――――――――――

Antonio suspiró cuando Kirkland no respondió. Llevaban odiándose cinco años, tampoco era como si de repente se fueran a convertir en mejores amigos solo porque habían tenido que organizar aquel baile juntos.

Iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente Kirkland le besó. Arthur Kirkland. El mismísimo Arthur Kirkland, prefecto de Slytherin, enemigo jurado suyo desde primero, le estaba besando. Señor, ¿por qué Arthur Kirkland le estaba besando?

Y sin embargo, su primera reacción fue corresponder al beso. Vale, aquello definitivamente no estaba nada mal. Su cuerpo opinaba igual que él, al parecer y el de Kirkland le respondía totalmente.

No sabía que estaba pasando ni como estaba pasando, pero desde luego que iba a aprovechar el momento.

――――――――――――――

Lo había hecho, había besado a Carriedo, y lo peor ―o mejor, claro― era que le estaba correspondiendo. Y, oh señor, besaba tan bien como se había imaginado. No tardó en notar sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y le odiaba le odiaba le odiaba y señor como estaba disfrutando eso.

―――――――――――――――

Cuando Arthur despertó al día siguiente en su cuarto, solo quedaban Andrei y Lukas, posiblemente esperándole a él.

―Bueno, bueno, la bella durmiente se ha despertado ―bromeó Andrei.

―Mi cabeza ―protestó Arthur ―. Por favor no me dejéis beber la próxima vez.

―¿Por qué no? Yo creo que las cosas han salido bastante bien, ¿no?

―Tengo una resaca como un caballo, yo a esto no lo llamaría bien.

―Bueno, diría que te ha valido la pena ―acotó Lukas, sonriendo, igual que Andrei.

―Que…

―Ya sabes, si cada vez que te emborrachas acabas enrollándote con Carriedo, yo creo que deberías empezar a beber más.

Y entonces Arthur recordó lo que había pasado al final de la noche. Iba a matar a Carriedo. Definitivamente iba a matar a Carriedo. Y definitivamente quería repetir la experiencia.

* * *

><p>Y HASTA AQUÍ HEMOS LLEGADO YAAAAAAAAAAAY<p>

Como echaba de menos escribir a mis bebés ;/; Mis niños queridos que no les doy amor. Como echaba de menos escribir en general, que depresión que llevo en ese aspecto. Tengo mil fics por actualizar se que me odiais. Pero algún día. Y estoy en muchos fandoms nuevos o sea que me vereis subir cositas de esos fandoms.

Pero bueno, este fic ha sido escrito porque** Erik **dijimos: vaya mierda no estamos escribiendo. Oh, hetalia, oh podriamos escribir ajkasjkasj. Y asi ocurrió. Así que igual que yo he escrito el mío, él ha escrito el suyo. Las condiciones eran Hetalia AU (y claro a mi me dices AU, y me tengo que ir a Harry Potter, en vez de un High school au o un coffe shop au), mas de 5000 palabras y una sola ship sin side pairings. Creo que lo he cumplido bastante bien.

Luego tuve problemas a la hora de catalogar algunos personas en algunas casas, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, si alguien difiere estaré encantada de leer su opinión porque los hogwarts au son hermosos solo por catalogar a los personas en casas, es maravilloso.

Pero bueno, aquí teneis el perfil de Erik: /u/2936205/Erik-Arrior y aquí teneis su fic, **Big city debut** /s/10993248/1/Big-city-debut que es un NedDen muy muy muy genial

Y bueno. Que el SpUk siempre en mi corazón, tanto con Fem como sin Fem. Y estaré subiendo cosas porque planeamos continuar esto todas las semanas o sea que :DDDD

(BTW si antes tenía poco tiempo ahora aun menos porque universidad y fandoms y cosplays, pero de verdad que me encanta escribir, o sea que haré el esfuerzo)

Love you, babys

Ya sabeis que cualquier cosa que querais decir, review 3


End file.
